In order to support higher sensitivity of a solid-state imaging device and increase in number of pixels in recent years, a photoelectric conversion layer stack type solid-state imaging device having a photoelectric conversion portion which is disposed above a silicon substrate and which includes a pair of electrodes and a photoelectric conversion layer sandwiched between the pair of electrodes, has attracted attention. In the solid-state imaging device, electric charges generated in the photoelectric conversion layer are moved from one of the pair of electrodes to the silicon substrate and stored in the silicon substrate, and a signal corresponding to the stored electric charges is read out by a signal reading circuit formed in the silicon substrate (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 has given disclosure for a configuration in which holes of the electric charges generated in the photoelectric conversion layer above the silicon substrate are stored in a charge storage portion in the silicon substrate and a signal corresponding to the holes stored in the charge storage portion is read out by the signal reading circuit in the photoelectric conversion layer stack type solid-state imaging device. With such a configuration, sensitivity can be prevented from being lowered and spectral sensitivity can be prevented from being broadened even when an organic material is used for the photoelectric conversion layer.